


What Would The Neighbors Think?

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuckbuddies, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Dave doesn't like it when James flirts with other boys.





	What Would The Neighbors Think?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request I received some time ago on Tumblr. Takes place in KEA era while Dave was still in the band, though that isn't really important.

Dave was fucking fuming.

He couldn't believe the absolute audacity that James would do something like this. He knew damn well it was on purpose too. James did this sort of thing every time they were out at a party and it was starting to get on Dave's last nerve. The _thing_ Dave was referring to was how James would blatantly flirt with the other guys at the party. He would play the part of a dumb, drunk blonde who only existed to fool around and brush up against them. He'd make comments about how he was a lightweight when it came to drinking (which was a lie), suggesting that he was an easy lay for anyone interested.

James becomes a completely different person in these situations. He'd put on a superimposed drunken slur as he spoke, acted more dumb than he really is, and made it a point to always be doing something alluring. Like biting his lip and playing with his hair or even going so far as to caress a hand down their chest or bicep. His signature move was pretending to swoon and falling into another person's embrace when they reach out to catch him. It made Dave sick to his stomach that James would stoop so low, especially in front of Dave.

Now, Dave and James weren't _together together_ in the strictest sense, but they had an agreed upon relationship of sorts when they first started the band. They were fuck buddies, but James belonged solely to Dave. As long as they were fucking each other James wasn't allowed to see anyone else. Kind of like dating, but without the actual dating. Long story short, James was _his_. Nobody else's. And seeing him flirt with other boys infuriated him beyond belief.

It got to the point where Dave finally had enough and dragged James out of there in a jealous rage. The blonde stumbled along, being pulled out of the house party by the arm by a very _pissed_ and grumbling Dave. The guy James had been chatting up was taken aback as Dave came up and cut their conversation short. Dave glared back at the guy, who had no idea what was going on, and scolded James on their way out. Of course, James was laughing the whole time, thinking it was a big joke, but Dave was livid.

“What the fuck was that?” Dave asked when they finally got home.

He had pushed James into the apartment and slammed the door behind him, uncaring if it woke the neighbors. Dave was pissed.

“What was what?” James inquired innocently.

“Don't play dumb with me. You know what!” Dave accused.

“I was just messing around, Dave,” James giggled. “It didn't mean anything.”

“That's not what it looked like to me. You were practically begging them to fuck you,” Dave bit out with a disgusted scowl.

“I wasn't serious. I was just leading them on for a few laughs, that's all,” James defended, still smirking.

“You're not an actual whore. You were only _acting_ like one. Got it,” Dave mocked sarcastically.

“What? It's fun watching guys get all worked up when I start flirting with them. They don't know whether to blush awkwardly or fuck me,” claimed James, looking so satisfied with himself.

“You think it's all fun and games now, but one of these nights I'm not gonna be there to bail you out,” Dave scolded.

“So this is you doing me a favor?” James said obtusely.

“All I'm saying is that you're gonna push one of these guys too far and, whether you're serious or just fooling around, they might end up doing something you don't want them to,” Dave lectured.

While he had a point by bringing up the dangers of hooking up with strangers and what they could do to you, Dave's motives were far more selfish in nature.

“Don't try and twist this into some sorta deluded diatribe about the dangers of date rape,” James argued, getting less chill now that Dave's negative energy had a chance to sink in. He advanced on the ginger, ready for a long and arduous debate if it came to that. “If you're jealous because I was teasing a few dudes at some dumb party, be a man and just admit it. Otherwise, don't tell me how to live my life, okay?”

“I ain't gonna admit to shit until you admit to being a whore,” Dave said resolutely, taking a few steps towards James to meet him halfway.

“I never denied being a whore!” the blonde yelled back. He was in Dave's face now; blood pressure and heart rate going through the roof. “And so what if I am? Maybe I like screwing around and teasing other boys. I have _needs_ and I'm not gonna wait around for whenever _you're_ in the mood to get what I want!”

After that remark, their argument reached an all time crescendo causing Dave to snatch James up by the front of his shirt. He yanked the blonde forward and smashed their mouths together, disorienting James and hurting his nose in the process. All was forgotten as Dave set out to devour James with hungry, lust-filled kisses. James is knocked off balance, allowing Dave to push James further into their home and direct him where he wants him to go.

In the midst of their making out, Dave grabbed James by the scruff of his neck and pulled him away roughly. He spun James around, slamming him into the back of the couch and bending him over it. Dave snatched a handful of wavy blonde locks and forced James’ head back to coax out a soft grunt. James was trapped between two hard places; the couch and Dave. The ginger leaned over the length of James’ back, pressing his hips firmly into the curve of the blonde's ass in the process. James shivered when he felt the telltale outline of a bulge rubbing against him.

“If you wanted my cock, all you had to do was ask,” Dave mumbled into James’ ear. He gave a little yank to James’ hair and jerked his hips forward. “But since you're being a brat, I want you to beg.”

“Come on, Dave,” James whimpered pitifully. “I told you it was just a joke.”

“ _Beg_.”

“Fuck off,” James strained, trying to scramble away.

His attempts were useless, however, because he was folded over the backrest of the couch and Dave had the upper hand on him. Dave pulled his hair again, bowing his head back even further and making his neck stretch awkwardly. James swallowed, panting nervously, as Dave pressed his face into the side of James’ head. Dave's voice was a low growl now, edging on something feral, and grinded his clothed erection roughly against the blonde.

“If you're gonna act like a whore, I'm gonna treat you like one. Now _beg_ , you _slut_ ,” Dave ordered in a domineering tone.

There was nothing James could do at this point. He said he wanted to get fucked and now his dick is straining the front of his pants, not to mention that Dave is not letting up. His only option now was to _obey_.

“ _Please fuck me_ ,” James begged.

Dave scoffed, unimpressed. “You gotta do better than that.”

“I don't know what you want me to say,” James whined.

“Sure you do. You know what I like,” Dave encouraged, humping himself against James frequently now.

“I can't say _that_...”

“Why not? You have no problem strutting your ass around like a hussy. What's wrong? Too embarrassed to say a few naughty words?” Dave goaded, getting more and more worked up every time he rubbed his dick into James. “If you want this dick, just say the magic words and I'll give it all to you baby.”

James blushed furiously, or so he assumed since his face got really hot, and he licked at his drying lips. James boasted a lot, sometimes even called a show-off, but talking always made him feel self-conscious even though it turned him on immensely.

“Please fuck me in my tight manpussy,” James stammered out, closing his eyes.

Dave leaned back and let out a pleased laugh that filled James’ ears.

“Funny that you think so highly of yourself,” Dave taunted.

He let go of James's hair to rid the blonde of his jeans and underwear, exposing the flushed curve of pale skin. James gasped when the air hit his skin, causing goosebumps to break out across the backs of his thighs. He could hear Dave undoing his belt and the front of his pants; could practically feel the heat radiating off of his arousal. James shuddered, grasping at the couch cushions as he waited for Dave to do or say something else. James was so caught up in his own mind that he barely registered the sound of Dave lubing himself up before he plunged into James’ body without warning.

James’ vocal chords strained as a shriek was ripped from his diaphragm. Actual tears started to form at the corners of his eyes because the initial pain of being breach knocked him silly, and Dave wasn't exactly average when it came to size. Dave was bigger than most of the guys James has been with and he felt even bigger without being properly eased into it. His calves cramped up from how tense he became and his thighs trembled as Dave finally sank all the way in. He could feel Dave's hair drape across his shoulder blades as the ginger bent down over him once again.

“You're not a _man_ ,” Dave berated lowly into James’ ear in reference to what James had said moments before. “You're a _boy_. Soft and pathetic. You can't even take my cock without sniveling. You wanna know what you got?” When James didn't respond Dave pulled out a little and slammed back inside of James, forcing out a choked up moan. “I asked you a question.”

“What do I have?” James gasped, relishing in the tinge of pain surging through his lower half.

“A _boypussy_ ,” Dave murmured.

James hated to admit it, but that made him unbelievably _hard_. Even through all the pain and suddenness of Dave's cock stretching him open he felt precome leaking from the head of his cock, getting wet like a bitch in heat. James couldn't help the shudder that worked its way down his spine as Dave started to screw him into the back of the couch. Maybe it was the beer he'd been drinking at the party prior to this, but he was beginning to feel a little lightheaded. Or maybe Dave's dick was just _that_ good.

Either way, James can only clutch at the sofa as he's bent in half and fucked over it.

Despite not being prepared, aside from Dave having the courtesy to lube his cock up, James adjusted pretty quickly. Dave had a certain way of doing things, which included sex, so James was used to being fucked by Dave no matter how rough he got. He's had time to adapt, giving James the opportunity to let go and enjoy himself as well. Dave was driving his hips so hard into James that it made the blonde's weeping arousal brush against the scratchy material of the couch. It drew out tremors and half hearted attempts at moans, no doubt turning Dave on even more.

“What would the neighbors think if they knew what a whore you are?” Dave grunted, snapping his groin firmly into James at a punishing rate.

The hand in his hair returned while the other gripped at one of his hips. Dave was always like this whenever they had sex; rough and possessive. James figured it had something to do with Dave being so prone to jealousy, but he couldn't be sure. James didn't mind it, though. This is what the basis of their relationship was built on. Fast, unapologetic sex. Nothing more, nothing less. James wouldn't have it any other way and Dave doesn't give it to him any other way.

They fuck like the world is about to end, with Dave slamming into James fast and hard like a horny rabbit and James moaning like he's being murdered. This is only amplified further by the sound of skin colliding with skin. Dave was fucking James so hard that the sheer force of it moved the couch, letting out a slight screeching noise whenever it skidded across the floor. James would care more about the commotion possibly disturbing their neighbors, but he can't bring himself to give a shit when Dave fucks the orgasm out of him.

The sensation of Dave's cock assaulting his prostate repeatedly mixed with the friction his cock got from grinding into the couch made James burst. Coupled with all the other external stimulants like Dave's bruising grip on his hair and waist, James found himself screaming his approval as he came all over the back of the couch. The last few spurts dribbled unceremoniously onto the floor as aftershocks overwhelmed James’ senses. He was seeing stars by the end of it and feeling Dave bust inside him a few moments later is what really drove the whole experience home.

Every little twitch and throb of Dave's cock sent a ripple through James’ body, making him clench deliciously tight around the ginger's cock in an attempt to bring about his orgasm. James’ body is all tense again and Dave feels so incredibly huge inside him that he swears he can feel the vein in his cock pulsing inside him just before Dave comes. Dave's cock pumped load after load into James, holding still as he rode out his climax. Dave gave an involuntary little shudder when James’ thighs started to tremble again and groaned as he slowed pulled his half erect cock out of James.

He watched his cock slip free and gazed upon the sight of James’ loose hole struggling to keep his release from escaping his channel. It practically pours out of him and the sight of his come dripping out of James’ abused entrance is enough for his cock to give an interested little throb. Dave always preferred coming inside of James because it reminded him of who the blonde belonged to. Plus, it was undeniably sexy to see it seeping out of his freshly fucked _boypussy_ , as Dave liked to call it.

After a spell of time, James finally manages to push himself up from his bent over position and turns around to face Dave who's doing up the fly on his pants. James spares a look down at the mess on the floor, as well as the mess running down his thighs. He bites his lip and hums out a satisfied moan.

“You enjoy yourself?” Dave asked, though the expression on James’ face said it all.

“Yeah, but I don't think the neighbors are gonna be too pleased,” James replied with a soft chuckle.

Dave grabbed James by the shirt and pulled him in for another deep, passionate kiss, safe in the knowledge that James was all _his_. He smirked, thinking about all the noise complaints they'd get in the morning, but couldn't bring himself to care.

“Fuck the neighbors.”


End file.
